worldshinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Takashi Senju
'Basic Information (continued)' 'Background Information' Takashi Senju, a man born into a properly proud family. One equally known for their honesty and also because of their past history in the classical era of the shinobi world, notably being because of their effectiveness as hired defenders and offenders of the many nations. Takashi's life begins within the compound of the Senju clan to the newlywed Isamu and Michi Senju. To his parents, even then it could be said that he would be a special individual. The first evidence of this being whenever as a young Genin he exhibited the ability to use the rare Wood Release. This was during the 1st Shinobi World War, in a time especially known for the great nations to turn to inhumane methods to secure success for their own cause. In the case of the Land of Fire, Takashi made a special addition to these mentioned of times. As at the moment this was found out, the boy was sent off to REDACTED where he would be subjected to malicious treatment. The boy would spend years within this asylum-type area, learning to become a part of an exclusive platoon known as the Konoha 6. This is a group of people with similar cases to him, all with unique and special abilities valued to be put on the battlefield as soon as possible in order to promote more success for Konoha. In this team, he would be subjected to numerous psychological treatments in order to desensitize him properly for the war. Of the notable and perhaps most prominent memory as a member of the Konoha 6 was a last test. Given the boy couldn't be shown to the public at the time, this was to be a form of the Chunin Exams. This test was also to erase what emotional stimuli the boy had remaining, to kill his first sensei. On that day, as expected, the boy's prowess in battle did not waver and the last memories he had of a previous life were terminated. Any after effects of this horrid life would continue to persist to this day in his life (any notes on it wil be in Personality and Behavior). Now he has been reintroduced to society after the shut down of the R&D team which funded the Konoha 6 and supported to the barbaric treatment of the members. Now Takashi is to be reintroduced to society with the help of therapy in order to suppress his otherwise unknown psychotic behavior to those known before he was taken into the arms of the government. 'Personality and Behavior' Takashi was at once considered a most jovial child, this being prior to his treatment in the Konoha 6. Now, in the best word to describe the young man in a single word, it would probably be: Demented. This being because the boy was not only desensitized to violence and other taboos in an otherwise normal society, but more it was encouraged in an unhealthy manner. This gives him a most violent nature and tends to make him aggressive even though he may not realize it. In better words, Takashi is dangerously playful. In this, he often displays behavior that is considered most macabre by normal people. Another thing about Takashi is that he has an inverted personality, constantly hiding behind the masks he tends to collect. Speaking only when needed, and keeping most conversation in his head where he speaks to an imaginary friend. Though this may sound strange to some, and truly it was, but it was the byproduct of a form of radical psychological treatment. This was where they attempted to improve upon the desensitization process via the introduction of an influence that could be found at any time. This was first done with an actual person, gradually moving onto an inanimate object (such as a puppet), and then developing to the point where this negative influence could be made upon the simple thought of something that would otherwise concern the influence. This then became an imaginary friend which allowed for Takashi to further develop his violent tendencies. The only drawback is however serving to his debilitating mentality as he became better suited as a weapon of destruction. Appearance Takashi may appear as an eccentric individual to most, always wearing a mask upon his face. Most commonly is his 1st, made by himself during the events of Konoha 6. It is a simple piece of wood with a mishappen face, as though carved by a child. With uneven eyes and a hideous frown which creates a melancholic impression on the dark wood. This was donned after the prominent event of his succession as a member of the Konoha 6, when Takashi killed his original sensei. With this, Takashi also wears considerably dark and covering attire which hides a most of his pale skin. Motto "..." Other Information Databook Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: ''' '''Approved by: ShadowStormr Category:Characters